The Rich, The Poor, The Spies, and The Thieves
by magpiefeather
Summary: Macey had one job: Protect the painting. But when the painting is stolen she has to get it back. With the help of a few friends of course. Takes place after Double Crossed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG or HS. Ally Carter does (Sadly)**

Macy had one job: Guard the painting. It was so simple, every 15 minutes check on it. Almost like babysitting. She didn't know why Abby had even assigned her to it. Even Anna Fetterman could have done it. Macy slumped down in her seat, this was so boring! She wished at least one of her friends was with her. Her watch beeped. Time to check on the painting. She unlocked the door, even in the darkness she knew what the room looked like. A plain 10 by 10 room with a table in the middle. Macy turned on the light, she could see the bulky frame of the dumb painting. With a roll of her blue eyes she walked to the table. She expected to see a landscape by...Some french artist. But what she saw made her eyes widen. In the place of the painting sat a mirror. Tucked in the corner of the frame was a business card.

_Visily Romani._

* * *

_Meanwhile in New York._

"Then we add a touch of Tweety Bird, _Weston?_" Hale rolled his eyes at Kat's attempt. "It would work Kat, except remember what happened last time?" Kat winced.

"It wasn't my fault the cat was allergic to peanut butter." From the couch Gabrielle snorted.

"If you hadn't fed it some of your sandwich..." Kat scowled and threw a nearby pillow at her. "You can shut up."

* * *

_An hour after the painting was found missing. _

"What do you mean it disappeared?" Abby asked her student. Macy shrunk in her seat.

"All I know is that 15 minutes after I checked it, it was gone."

"Did you hear anything?"

"No. And no one got past me." Macy added, answering Abby's next question. "Go over it again Macy. Let me here it again." Macy explained what happened, making sure no detail was left out.

"It's not much." Abby said frustrated.

"Abby, I have an idea on how we could find the painting." Macy said, her eyes brightening. She then said one word that made perfect sense to the two of them. "Kat."

* * *

**A/N Hello! I'm super excited about this story, I know what your thinking. "Why don't finish your other story's? Or at least work on them?"**

**Well...I really have no good excuses. I have writers block for my other story's, then I thought of this and just HAD to write it. Okay I didn't have to write it... Wait I don't need to explain myself to you!**

**Anyway ****Review challenge! Whats your favorite line from Double Crossed?**

**Mine personally is: ****_"I seem to be at a disadvantage," She (Macy) told him. "Don't feel bad." He (Hale) grinned. "Most people are.""_**

**I just love that part! Review!**

**MagpieFeather**


	2. Chapter 2

Kat sat back, leaning against Hale. "This is nice. Just the two of us." Hale murmured. Kat smiled.

They had just finished planning the heist and was relaxing. "It's been awhile huh?" Hale smiled and ran his fingers down her arm.

"Surprising since I have a jet and could go anywhere to be alone with you." Kat rolled her eyes.

"I have things to do. Not that I don't enjoy this." Hale tilted her head up. "Might as well make it enjoyable then."

With his classic smirk he leaned down and kissed her. Kat happily kissed him back.

"Ahem. Sir?" Kat bite back a groan. Hale sat up and said through gritted teeth.

"Yes Marcus?" If Marcus was at all uncomfortable he didn't show it. "There is a lady at the door who wishes to see you."

"I'm busy Marcus."

"She is quite insistent."

"I don't care if she's the queen of England, I'm busy." Marcus nodded.

"Yes sir. I'll send her away." When Marcus left, Hale looked down at Kat. "Now where were we?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't that to cheesy for you?" Instead of answering her, Hale simply leaned down and kissed her. With his lips still on hers he mumbled.

"Is this too cheesy for you?" Kat smirked. "No this is perfec-"

From outside they heard Marcus saying. "Miss, I can't let you in, Mr. Hale is busy."

The door burst open, reveling Macey McHenry.

"You are so not busy." She spotted Kat. "Oh, oh! I see how it is."

"What do you want Macey?" Hale stood, seeing his romantic moment with Kat was over. Kat sat back into the couch.

"I need you're help." Kat and Hale looked at each other. "You need our help?"

Macey looked at them impatiently. "I just said that. I don't really have time to explain. I need you to come with me."

"We have other things to attend to Macey." Kat said.

"Kat, Hale, what I'm asking is right up your alley." Kat looked at Hale, an eyebrow raised. He shrugged in a You-can-choose gesture.

"Fine Macey. Where do we need to go?" Macey smiled her million dollar smile.

"Great grab your things. My jet is waiting."

* * *

Kat followed Macey, a bag of clothes on her back. While she was packing she told Gabrielle to take over the heist.

She slipped her hand into Hales as they boarded the plane. Macey turned to them. "A few of my friends are here to help. I'll introduce you guys."

She walked to the back of the jet, with Kat and Hale following a short distance behind.

"So who did you get?" A voice asked.

"Some friends who could help." Macey answered.

"How do we now we an trust-" The voice was cut off my Kat entering. She was surprised to see a group of teenagers. Four girls (including Macey) and a boy.

"Guys meet Kat and Hale. Kat, Hale, these are my friends Bex, Liz, Zach, and Cammie." Kat tilted her head. Adding the names to their faces. She sat down and realized Hale didn't follow. He and Zach were doing the guy thing. Eyeing each other and thinking. 'I could take this guy.'

Kat pulled Hale down beside her, as Bex asked.

"Where'd you guys meet anyway?" Kat sensed something behind the question. She let Hale answer.

"We met at an charity event." He said simply. The girl-Cammie- eyes narrowed.

"What charity event? The Calloway Ball?" Hale leaned back in his chair, calm as ever.

"I do believe that was the one." The girls opens their mouths to ask more questions but Kat quickly said.

"Macey. How about you explain why we're here." Everyone settled in their seats while Macey explained.

"Well I had a miss- I mean job. I had to protect a painting." Hale interrupted her.

"What painting?" Macey sighed. "Liz?"

A girl with glasses said.

"A landscape by Théodore Rousseau." Hale gave a low whistle.

"Impressive. I've had my eye on that one for a while." They stared at him. So he added. "To buy."

"Anyway." Macey continued. "The painting was stolen. In its place was a mirror. Tucked in the corner of the mirror was a business card." Beside Hale, Kat tensed.

"On the card it said. Visily Romani." Both Kat and Hale inhaled sharply.

"Do you have the card?" Macey nodded. She pulled a small plastic Zip lock bag. She handed it to Kat. Through the plastic Hale and Kat looked at the card.

"It's him." Kat nodded. She looked at Macey.

"We're in. What's the job?"

**A/N Hello people of fanfiction! I am so sorry for the wait, my life has been crazy, I'm not dead... For now. I'm sure many of you want to kill me for taking forever. **

**So I figured I should warn you, all fanfics will be written from my iPod. My computer is busted. So it might take longer to write (and I'm sorry about that.) also the chapters might be shorter then I would like, but betters can't be choosers. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up within the next week (don't hold your breath though...)**

**again, I'm freakishly sorry.**

**MagpieFeather**


End file.
